<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不会跳舞 by ronnie_vfs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487530">不会跳舞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs'>ronnie_vfs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Daryl Dixon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Club Mix, Top Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl只是在脱衣舞俱乐部当保镖。他不会跳舞。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 六月，天热得出奇。Daryl值完班，从门外进来，汗涔涔地顺着他的鬓角往下淌，背心也湿淋淋的，和他的胸腹全黏在了一块。“操！”他骂了一句。Glenn从吧台那边递给他一瓶冰啤酒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“外边人多不多？”Glenn问。Daryl点点头。不远处人声嘈杂，舞台正中一个新来的舞女正绕着钢管盘旋。白花花的胸、白花花的屁股，数不清的绿色钞票蝴蝶一样地往她的方向飞。Daryl把啤酒放了下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我去后边抽根烟。”他指了后巷。Glenn应了一声，等Daryl迈开脚，忽然又拍拍自己额头，把Daryl叫住了。“帮个忙，”他说着，从后边酒柜拿了瓶人头马。“5号贵宾房。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他又找了个金色的托盘。Daryl接过去，颠了颠，道：“过会就回。”Glenn给他比了个“没问题”的手势。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　5号贵宾房在二楼的右手边。地上铺了厚厚的绒地毯，Daryl推门进去，还没有人。灯光已经开了，紫色和粉色的镭射灯相互交错，衬着软绵绵的音乐，落在房间正中的沙发上。Daryl一屁股坐了下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啊，”有人说：“你好。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl吓了一跳。他下意识想站起来，但沙发太软，一点儿使不上力。那个突然出现的男人在卫生间门口打量他，卷发，浓眉，饱满的嘴唇，眼睛在灯光里蓝得像海。Daryl尴尬地抬起手，抓了抓脖子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你好。”他干巴巴地说，终于站了起来。蓝眼睛和他差不多高，但更瘦一些，他的白衬衫收进西装裤里，袖管卷起来，露出结实的小臂。Daryl很少在店里看到这样整洁的男人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你点的酒。”他指了茶几上的人头马。蓝眼睛点点头，又看他一眼，不知道为什么，颧骨上忽然有些发红。“谢谢。”他客气地说。Daryl嘟哝了一声。“你叫什么？”蓝眼睛又问他。Daryl不晓得他干嘛要知道自己的名字。但他还是说：“Daryl。”蓝眼睛微笑起来。“Rick。”他介绍自己。Daryl发现他的嘴唇红得有点过分。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Rick。”他叫了遍蓝眼睛的名字。Rick的脸顿时红得越发厉害，连他脸颊边短短的络腮胡子都遮不住。要命，Daryl想。他脸红个什么劲儿？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　总算，Rick又开了口。“所以这个，”他手臂画了个模模糊糊的圈，Daryl也不知道他是指什么。“怎么收费？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl皱起了眉毛。“人头马？”他问。他可不了解这些酒水的行情。Rick咳了一声，眼神往四下里飘了几圈，又落回到Daryl脸上。“不，我是说，”他咽了口唾沫。随即鼓起勇气一样地，直视着Daryl道：“私人跳舞的价钱。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl的眉毛顿时皱得更紧。“三首歌一百？”他想了想。但没过两秒钟，他忽然反应过来，眼睛一点点地睁大，脸也不争气地红了。“不，不——”他结结巴巴地说：“我不是——操！我不是来给你跳舞的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他很想往Rick的脸上揍一拳。如果换在几年前，他说不定就揍上去了。但他不想给Michonne惹麻烦，Rick看向他的目光又太慌张，好像他才是那个被误认做是跳大腿舞的。“是，是吗？”他还在那边磕磕绊绊地说，“抱歉——我——”Daryl捏了捏拳头，咬住嘴唇，愤愤地瞪了Rick一眼，掉头就走。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“等等！”Rick突然又叫住他。Daryl转过身，忍住往地上吐唾沫的冲动，不满道：“干嘛？”Rick直直地望向他，脸上还红着，并且红得那么漂亮。Daryl忽而就感觉口干舌燥起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我可以付给你两倍的价钱。”Rick说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　房间里飘起了Blac Youngsta的歌。“把你屁股给我摇起来，”他急促地唱，“要是摇得好，爷就赏你点钞票……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“两百。”Rick继续说。他紧接着就从裤子口袋里拿了两张纸钞，端端正正地放到了茶几上。Daryl的视线不由自主地跟过去，又顺着Rick起身，再一次黏到他那张英俊的脸上。Blac Youngsta还在背景里唱歌，屁股、屁股、屁股——Daryl的脸涨红了。但他不确定是因为生气，还是因为他居然有点兴奋。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我再说一次，臭猪。”他一字一顿地说，“我不是来跳舞的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Rick并没有为他的措辞生气。“我知道，我知道，”他舔了舔嘴唇。Daryl的眼睛情不自禁地就看过去，Rick的舌尖粉嫩嫩的，在下唇那里贴住一会，羞怯似的又缩回去。他重新往上看，目光正好和Rick的撞在一起，那双蓝眼睛温柔又幽深。Daryl不大舒服地挪动了一下站姿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我只是——”Rick说，“我觉得你很漂亮。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl差点被自己的口水呛到。他活了三十多年，这还是第一次有人称赞他漂亮。“你眼睛瞎掉了吗？”他不可置信地问。Rick却很诚恳地道：“我说真的。你愿意给我跳吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他礼貌得就像在餐厅里点餐。“你愿意给我跳大腿舞吗？”“你觉得这支红酒合适吗？”Daryl分不清自己是想把他按在地上狂揍，还是把他推倒到沙发上。他咬住嘴唇，两个拳头在腿边捏紧又放松，放松又捏紧，直到Rick眨眨眼，脸上露出明显的、失望的神色，开口道：“抱歉——”Daryl打断了他。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“坐到沙发上去。”他说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Rick又眨了眨眼睛。一秒后，他飞快地坐了下去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Daryl——”他说。Daryl道：“闭嘴。”他走过去，在Rick的大腿上坐下来。Rick的身体热得像火，裤裆里的某个东西已经变硬，隔着布料抵在Daryl的大腿根。Daryl差点呻吟出来，他拿两只手捏住了沙发背，低下头恶狠狠地对Rick说：“我不说，就不许碰。”Rick赶紧点头。他敬畏一样地看向Daryl，手果然乖乖地垂在身体两侧，抓着抱枕。Daryl又道：“我先说好——我不会跳舞。”Rick道：“我不在乎。”他的声音变得沙哑，原本就威士忌一样低沉的口音愈发性感。Daryl的脸垂下去，嘴唇距离Rick只有一寸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“记住，”他说，“这是你自找的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Rick喷吐出的呼吸落在他的唇侧。热热的、湿湿的。Daryl动了起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　角落里的音箱早换了歌。现在是Rihanna——“这也不是我的生日，”她唱着，“但他就想舔那层糖霜。我知道，你想要想得不得了，等不及要把我的蜡烛吹掉……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl的头往后仰起。他的腰随着节奏快速地摆动，屁股在Rick的腿上前后游移。他的眼睛闭着，他不敢去想自己现在这副放浪的样子，要是Merle看见，估计得当场去世——但现在和Merle无关。现在属于他屁股下的这个蓝眼睛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Daryl……”Rick在呻吟。老天，他呻吟的声音比音乐还叫人兴奋。Daryl咬着下唇，手抚过自己胸口，又顺着往下，滑过小腹、腹股沟，落到他的胯上。他也勃起了，阴茎在内裤里硬得发痛，他用右手隔着布料揉弄自己的老二，左手抚过自己打开跪着的腿，然后重新往上、往上——摸到了Rick的腿上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Rick的腰向上一顶。他们俩的阴茎隔着裤子撞到了一块，一瞬间摩擦的快感让Daryl腰身发软。他睁开眼，Rick那双海一样的蓝眼睛紧紧地盯着他，瞳孔因为兴奋颜色愈发深重。“Daryl——”他舔着嘴唇。又是那粉红色的舌头。Daryl凑过去，嘴唇几乎就要贴到Rick的舌尖上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我说了别动。”他喘气说。Rick沙哑道：“对不起。”他的手还死死地抓着两侧的抱枕，指关节都发了白。Daryl也舔起了嘴唇，他渴得厉害，唾液全涌到了他的嘴角。Rick看向了他的嘴唇。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Daryl……”他的声音像在乞求。Daryl却把头重新抬起来，音乐越来越快，他也越来越块，他在拿Rick的大腿摩擦自己的阴茎。他的手抚摸过Rick颤抖的大腿内侧，又一点点往上，按住了Rick耸起来的裤裆。他能感觉到手底下那根老二的形状——很粗，很长。很热——Daryl也颤抖起来，他放开它，手指继续向上摸索，伸进了Rick的腰带、他的衬衣下摆，往上揉到了Rick的乳头——Rick在他手底下变成了一团棉花。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“求你了，”Rick说，“求你了，Daryl，求你了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl的呼吸愈发急促。他耳朵里在轰鸣，快听不清音乐，但他知道已经不是Rihanna在唱歌。他的手从Rick的衣服里抽出来，Rick不满地低吟，嘴唇因为不断地舔弄变得那么红、那么湿。Daryl想吻他。想咬他的嘴。想含住他的舌头舔他——Daryl呻吟起来，低低的，小猫叫一样，一边把手从胯下松开。他快要忍不住了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他的腰还在随音乐摆动着。“快吸我的鸡巴，”一个男人在唱，“然后我会给你一个吻……”Rick的身体已完全瘫软下去，他靠着沙发，蓝眼睛烧着火，望着Daryl在他的腿上胡乱地扭。“Daryl……”他试图往上顶腰，但Daryl把他重重地按下去，他的右手压在Rick的腰上，距离他的阴茎就只有一点点的距离。Rick痛苦地闷哼，脸上、脖子、还有他衬衫领口里露出的胸脯，全都红通通的一片。Daryl想知道他的老二是不是也是这样红通通的。还是因为流出的前液，已经被染得亮晶晶。他知道他自己的鸡巴已经湿透了——他的裤裆那里全是被洇湿的一大团。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Daryl……”Rick还望着他，“求你了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl喘息着，手从Rick的身上挪开了。Rick登时腰猛地往上一顶，他们的阴茎又摩擦到，Daryl敏感的前端再一次流出水。他俯下身咬住了Rick的嘴唇，Rick的舌头伸出来，缠住了Daryl的舌头吮吸，唾液啧啧地在他们唇间交换。“我，我快要——”Rick说。Daryl贴着他呻吟，腰又往前挪动，裤子里的老二擦过Rick的牛仔裤，硬得叫他发疯。然后他陡然停了下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Rick颤抖着看他。蓝眼睛睁得大大的，像个被抛弃的小孩。Daryl却只是不动，坐在Rick腿上又喘了两口气，站了起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“三首歌结束了。”他说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Rick呆呆地看他。Daryl忍不住地舔嘴唇，因为Rick迫近高潮时的样子真的很漂亮。通红的脸，通红的眼睛，通红的嘴唇。软绵绵的身体和四肢，还有腰下高高耸起的裤裆。Daryl探手下去，隔着裤子调整了一下自己那个坚硬发痛的部位。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我说了，”他道，“你自找的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他转过身，抄起茶几上的两百块，大摇大摆地从房间里走了出去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　大厅里依旧人声鼎沸。Daryl在门口略站了站，清了清嗓子，拐弯进了尽头的卫生间。他把自己锁在最里面的一个隔间里，一把拽了裤子，右手握住高高跳起的阴茎，套弄了一下、两下、三下——然后就咬着嘴唇射了出来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　精液热腾腾地打在他的手上和门板上。Daryl的腿一下子软了，他伸手扶住门板，额头也抵上去，剧烈地喘了好一会。该死的蓝眼睛，他想着。但是Rick软软倒在沙发上的样子印在他脑海里，还有Rick那双紧抓着抱枕的、乖巧的手——如果那两只手能放在他的身上，能钻进他的裤子里，服务他的阴茎和后边的穴——<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl想着那纤长、优雅的手指钻进他的屁股。刚软下去的阴茎像是又要硬起来。好在他的手机适时地响了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“Daryl！”是Glenn。“你到哪里去了？”他问，“Tyreese临时有事，问你能不能来看一下门。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　Daryl穿上了裤子。那两张一百块整整齐齐地塞在他的右边口袋里。“好的，”他说，“这就来。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>三首歌：<br/>Blac Youngsta    Booty(I'm innocent)<br/>Rihanna             Birthday Cake<br/>Boosie Badazz    Nasty Nasty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　没过两天，Daryl又在店里看见Rick。<br/>　　<br/>　　他那会正在门口站班。Tyreese和他一起，数不清的人头在他俩跟前排队。一个大波妹冲Daryl抛媚眼，Daryl没搭理，转过头，就瞧见蓝眼睛。他站在队伍外边，穿一件黑T恤，牛仔裤，脚上一双短靴，正朝着Daryl微微地笑。Daryl的一颗心顿时跳得飞快。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿。”Rick说。<br/>　　<br/>　　Daryl咕哝了一声。Tyreese也看向这里，和Rick打招呼说：“Grimes！”拉了护栏，让Rick进来。Daryl不知道他俩还是朋友。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天一个人？”Tyreese问。Rick道：“Shane过会来。”和Tyreese闲聊了几句。Daryl努力不去看他，但Rick的目光总时不时就要飘到他的身上，让Daryl浑身都不得劲。他又站了一会，终于忍不住，和Tyreese道：“我抽根烟去。”进了旁边的大门。他听见Rick的脚步声跟了上来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“VIP包厢要保底费用吗？”Rick问他。<br/>　　<br/>　　Daryl站住了。夜店里光线昏暗，Rick的那双蓝眼睛却依旧闪亮亮的，宝石一样。Daryl不知道怎么的就有点窘迫，别过了脸，道：“我不知道。你上次没有付过？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“上次是我朋友付的。”Rick道，“我也是第一次到这种地方。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Daryl想：看得出来。他想起上一回Rick那张略显慌张的、晕红的脸，他望向Daryl时的眼神，还有他们接吻时Rick熟练又生疏的吻技……好像他压根没料到会真的在一家脱衣舞俱乐部里和人发生关系。Daryl咳了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你问Glenn吧。”他指了吧台，“他这方面比较熟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　Rick道了谢。Daryl没留下来看他和Glenn交涉，大踏步出了后门。夜风凉浸浸的，巷子里什么人也没有，Daryl抽了整三根烟，如擂鼓似的心跳才慢慢地重新变得平稳。他咬住嘴唇，恨恨地往围墙上踢了一脚。<br/>　　<br/>　　他去了二楼。5号贵宾房——Daryl推开门，Rick就站在里面，正仰头看墙上挂的一幅油画。听到开门声，他回过头，明亮的眼睛，笔挺的鼻梁，藏在胡子里的嘴唇红润、饱满，让Daryl立刻就想把他推到墙上去，用力地吻他。好在Daryl最擅长的就是忍耐。他板住脸，关上了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还以为你不会过来了。”Rick说。<br/>　　<br/>　　Daryl没作声。他往前走了一步，双手环胸，摆出一副颇具威慑力的姿态。“也许我是专程过来揍你。”他凶巴巴地说。Rick抿住嘴，笑着看他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想知道VIP里半个钟头要多少钱。”Rick说。<br/>　　<br/>　　Daryl的心又猛地跳了一下。他看一眼Rick，又挪开视线，嘟囔着回答说：“三百块。”Rick点点头，从口袋里拿了六张绿色的钞票，排放到了茶几的桌面。“那如果我想动手碰呢？”他又问。Daryl的喉咙顿时就变干了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁知道？”他梗着脖子，就是不去和Rick对视。“这个都是看着给。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他能看见角落里的射线灯。紫色、粉色的光线，把整间包间都笼罩在迷离的氛围里。Rick朝他走近了两步。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想给你口交，Daryl。”他听见Rick这样和他说，“我可以给你口交吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　Daryl想问他：你他妈到底为什么每次都要这样礼貌？但他脑袋里白白的一片，等他回过神，他已经张开腿坐在了沙发上，Rick跪坐在他的腿间。那双蓝眼睛自下而上地望着他，长睫毛在潮湿的空气里轻微地颤抖。然后Rick把头低了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　他隔着Daryl的裤子吻他的阴茎。张开嘴，舌头舔过Daryl那根的形状，又咬住了裤子拉链，往下拉开。Daryl没有穿内裤，半勃起的性器一下子就跳出来，弹在Rick红润的下唇。“抱、抱歉。”Daryl结结巴巴地说。Rick却冲他微微地笑，一边张嘴把Daryl阴茎的顶端含住了。Daryl从喉咙里发出了声闷哼。<br/>　　<br/>　　Rick吐出了他的肉棒。“你不喜欢？”他问Daryl。他的嘴唇红艳艳的，泛着水光，Daryl只想把自己的老二塞进他的嘴里去。“不是。”Daryl说，“我——”我很喜欢。他咬住下唇，难堪到颧骨通红，Rick安抚地吻他的大腿和小腹，轻声道：“嘿，没事的。”Daryl从没有遇到过对他这样温柔的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“舔我。”他哑着嗓子说。Rick笑着看他，随即头低下去，舌头舔过Daryl的性器。他舔得很轻、很慢，舌尖像羽毛，把Daryl那根涨红的肉棒从上到下，仔仔细细地品尝了一遍。“像这样？”他又问Daryl。他的手还在玩Daryl底下的那两颗球，捉在手指间揉弄，Daryl不由自主地颤抖起来，根本说不出什么连贯的话。“对——对。”他喘着气说。于是Rick的舌头又从下到上，吃棒棒糖一样，把Daryl的肉棒再舔了一遍。Daryl伸手抓住了他的头发，顶端马眼里已经流出了前液。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好敏感。”Rick说。他看着Daryl，舌头抵住了肉棒顶上的那道细缝。Daryl的腰顿时猛地往上顶，两条腿也张得更开，连带着他的屁股都微微地往上翘了起来。Rick道：“哦，这里也要舔？”但Daryl根本不知道他在说什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“舔、舔什么？”他茫然地问。Rick却已经抓住了他的腿，一边往上举着，一边自己往下沉，舌尖舔吻过Daryl的肉棒、囊球，还不停止。Daryl颤抖着，感觉Rick那条湿软的舌头滑过他的会阴，慢慢地来到了他的臀缝中间，那个细小的洞口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不……”他试图拒绝。可Rick已经把脸埋进了他的圆屁股，舌头像赴宴似的，热情地舔吮上Daryl的穴口。Daryl睁大了眼睛，嘴巴也张开，只发出“啊”的一声、细弱的叫声。Rick咬住他穴口的嫩肉，喘息道：“我知道，我知道……”他卖力地舔起Daryl的屁股，啧啧有声的，唾液不住地从他的嘴角滑落，被他送进Daryl的屁眼里。“你好热。”他还喃喃地说着，用下流的话赞美Daryl的屁股。“好紧……咬着我不放……”Daryl觉得自己要飞了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Rick……”他抓着Rick卷发的手都在发颤。他想把Rick扯起来，又想把Rick的脸往自己屁股那里按得更近。Rick的舌头已经把他的脑子舔成了一团浆糊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘘……”Rick还在安慰他，“没事的……”他的呼吸热得发烫，喷吐在Daryl的洞口。Daryl的那里不自禁地收缩，一张一合，被Rick的舌头探入进去抽插、舔弄。Daryl下身一阵阵地抽搐，他以前从没被人舔过屁眼，这种软软的异物感的侵入，让他觉得好奇怪，又好舒服。他瘫软在沙发上，两条腿已经快被Rick举到胸口，整个人都被折成了两半。他却一点不觉得有什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好好吃。”Rick还在赞美他。Daryl努力睁开眼睛往下看，Rick的头埋在他的股间，那条粉色的舌头在他的屁股里进进出出，唾液和前液把那里弄得水淋淋的一片。还有Rick的胡须——扎得Daryl屁股麻麻痒痒，他不由扭动起来，像是想挣脱。但Rick牢牢地抓着他，Daryl怎样挣扎都挣不开，他喘息着，呻吟着，耳朵里时不时地轰鸣，屁股里好舒服、好热、又好空虚——他想要更粗的东西插进来，他想要Rick的阴茎插进来干他——<br/>　　<br/>　　“Rick——”他呻吟Rick的名字。他几乎认不出这是他自己的声音。那么软、那么哑，像经受了许多的折磨。Rick恩了声，似是回应他，只是他舌头还在忙碌地吮咬Daryl的屁眼，那么的勤勤恳恳，Daryl觉得自己快要像女人一样出水了——<br/>　　<br/>　　Rick终于抽出了他的舌头。一条会魔法的舌头；Daryl剧烈地喘息，迷蒙地望向那双蓝眼睛，他看见那双眼睛还在笑。“我的天，Daryl，”他重新一路吻上来，吻过Daryl敏感的会阴，他的两颗涨到要爆炸的睾丸，还有他硬到发紫的肉棒。“你真的好敏感……好配合……”Rick不断地赞扬他，“你叫得好好听……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我才没有叫，Daryl想说。但他的喉咙里确实在断断续续地发出一些很丢脸的声音。“我要……”他说，“Rick，我要——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道。”Rick许诺说。他低下头，含住Daryl的肉棒，头上上下下地动了两次，把Daryl吃到他喉咙最深处。Daryl眼前一阵发白，Rick的喉咙紧而热，天鹅绒一样把他的老二裹住。当Rick吐出他，又拿舌头去舔他的马眼，他射了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　精液一波又一波地打在了Rick的嘴里。稠白色的液体，很浓，Rick却一点儿也不在乎，努力地全部吞咽了下去。Daryl呆呆地望着他，望着Rick吮弄他的肉棒顶端，像是要挤压出最后一点残余，那些多出来的精液打在他的鼻尖和下巴，把他的胡子都弄脏了。“你……”Daryl忍不住说，“你喜欢吃这个？”Rick看向他，笑起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我之前都没有吃过。”他说。他的声音很哑——当然了，Daryl的老二才刚刚插过他的喉咙。“但我想吃吃看你的。挺好吃。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他是那样自然地说出这种下流到极点的话。Daryl目瞪口呆，只觉得这个人和上一次不该是同一个。但Rick爬起来，放下他的腿，跪坐在沙发边缘和他接吻，撇开那些精液的味道，那温软的、咖啡味的嘴唇，确实和上一回一模一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还没有射。”Daryl说。他感觉到Rick的那边，还硬硬地、在顶着他。Rick贴着他的嘴唇问：“你帮我？”Daryl喘着气，道：“好。”伸手下去，探进了Rick的裤子。Rick的老二粗而长，Daryl只是把它握在手里，唾液就分泌出来，被Rick的舌头舔掉。“喜欢吗？”Rick问他。Daryl怎么可能回答这种问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　他只是胡乱地给Rick套弄了两下。什么技巧都没有——Rick就也射了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们俩紧挨着又喘息了一会。Rick时不时地吻他，亲他的鼻子、胡须和下巴。Daryl瘫在他身下面，好一会才把手从Rick的裤子里抽出来。Rick叹息了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“时间到了？”他问。<br/>　　<br/>　　时间到了。Daryl咬住下唇，手留恋一样，抚摸过Rick的腰和小腹。Rick把脸埋进了他的颈窝里。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们各自站了起来。Daryl的下半身还乱糟糟的，他从茶几上抽了纸巾，潦草地擦了擦。Rick指了卫生间道：“我去洗一洗。”Daryl点点头。Rick冲着他笑，傻乎乎的，片刻转头进了卫生间。<br/>　　<br/>　　Daryl出门的时候，没有拿茶几上的那几张钞票。　　<br/>　　　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>